Family: Lost and Found
by Rueskatniss
Summary: Descole is forced to choose between saving Raymond or Layton, and Raymond decides to make his decision a little easier. But when he discovers a note saying that he needs to tell Layton who he really is.. can he do it? After all, Descole has already lost everyone he holds close. What if he accidentally pushes Layton away, also? Disclaimer: I don't own Raymond, Descole, or Layton.


This is my first Fanfition, and I'm not very comfortable with my writing style yet. I haven't been writing for very long, so I'd love it if you could review my story. Thanks!

~**Shadow**

"Choose one. You don't have time to save them both."

Once again, I wonder how I got myself into this situation. I had been chasing down a villain who stole my notes on the Azran Civilization when Layton appeared seemingly out of nowhere with that annoying apprentice of his. And now I'm standing in front of the very same villain, forced to choose between Raymond and Layton.

"The clock is ticking, Descole. I'm not a patient person." The man in front of me smirks, leaning against a tree and waiting for my decision. To my left, Raymond is standing between two people dressed all in black, both carrying guns. Layton is on the ground to my right, also between to people with guns.

"I…" Who knew this would be so hard? Raymond has been my only friend and butler for YEARS! Without him, there's no way I'd be alive today. And Layton…? Well, I take comfort in knowing that my brother is living the life he truly deserves

"Master…"

"Raymond?"

"I'll make this easier on you." Raymond takes a step back, giving me a small smile before he falls off the cliff.

"Raymond! No!" I blink back tears, running over to Layton and shoving the guards out of the way.

"Hmm... well, you didn't really CHOOSE Layton, did you? But I guess I can count it. Until we meet again, Descole!" With a swish of his cape, the figure at the edge of the cliff jumps off, leaving me alone with Layton.

"Descole…? Is Raymond…?"

"No one could have survived a fall like that."

"You could have saved him…why didn't you…?"

"You have done nothing wrong. I couldn't let an innocent man die. " I'm sure Layton knows that I'm lying but he probably isn't sure why. After all, he had done nothing but cause trouble for me these past few years.

"Come on, let's get you fixed up."

"Thank you."

"Hmmph." We begin walking back; taking a moment to glance over the cliff that Raymond stepped off of.

"Come on, Descole. If he's down there, you don't want to see him."

"Yes, I do. I need proof." It turns out that there's a river at the bottom of the cliff, so Raymond's body was probably dragged out towards town. Which could either be a good thing or a bad thing. Once we reach my mansion, I make sure that Layton is comfortable in the living room before heading off towards the kitchen to get them something to eat.

After opening a cabinet or two I sit down at the table, putting my head in my hands. Without Raymond, there's no way I can continue as I have been. If something were to go wrong… well, who would be there to save my life? Or keep my secret? And anyways, it's not like I have anyone to talk to now. The rest of my life will be lonely, and probably pretty boring.

"Now where in the world did he put the bread, again?" I murmur as I open yet another cabinet. This time, a note flutters out, landing on my foot. Grumbling, I pick it up and begin to read it, trying to ignore how familiar the handwriting is.

_**Master Descole:**_

_**If you are reading this, it means I probably didn't make it back from one of your latest adventures. After all, why else would you be opening the cabinet with the bread in it? You never make sandwiches. If I have died, then that means that I no longer feel that I shouldn't tell you this. Listen to my advice not as my employer; but as a friend:**_

_**Tell Layton who you are. Take off your mask. You'll feel better.**_

_**~Raymond, faithful butler and friend.**_

I drop the note and grab the bread, quickly making a sandwich for Layton. So what if Raymond thinks that I would feel better? He's DEAD. Dead people don't know things like that. But still, in the back of my mind, I know that Raymond is right. So, slipping off my mask, I step into the living room with the sandwiches.

"Layton?"

"Descole? What's wrong…. Oh, my." He looks up just as I set down the plates, and almost immediately I turn away.

_I can't do this. It's been a secret for too long… what if he tells someone? My career could be done! _Of course, that's when I realize that without Raymond, it already is.

"You're eyes... where have I seen them before…?" Crap. Didn't see that one coming.

"Oh, you know, purple eyes aren't that uncommon."

"Right, of course." Layton picks up a sandwich and takes a bite, watching me the whole time. "So. Have you got any family around here?"

"What?" I sit back, trying to remind myself to breathe. Where did THAT come from?

"I'm sorry, I was just curious, as I know nothing about you."

"Ah. Well, no, I don't. Do you? Or do you have any family at all?" He winces at the last comment, but I ignore it, taking a bite of my sandwich, which is surprisingly good.

"I used to have a brother." I choke on my bread and quickly reach for a glass of water.

"A… a brother? What was he like?"

"He was funny, I think. And very kind. It didn't matter what he wanted to do; he'd always make time for me. But he couldn't keep a secret to save his life." Layton laughs at this, while I take another sip of water.

"And... this brother... What happened to him?"

"He died. At least, I THINK he died. I don't know much about him, see…" Okay, forget Raymond's suggestion. There's no way I can tell Layton that I'm his brother!

"You won't tell anyone about my eyes, will you?"

"No, of course not. It's not my secret to tell."

"Great. I think you're okay now. Why don't you go?"

"All right…" Layton gives me a confused look, but follows me down the hallway. We're almost to the door when he stops in front of a mirror, staring at his reflection.

"What's wrong? Got food on your face?" I walk over to him, impatient and kind of nervous. After all, with everything that he remembered... who knows if he could recognize me?

"Descole… look at our reflections." I do, and immediately take a step backwards. Layton and I are standing the exact same way: Hands by our sides, feet about three or four inches apart, heads up. But that's not all. We. Look .exactly. Alike.

"I remember where I've seen your eyes before." Layton turns to me and before I can stop him he knows off my hat.

"You…" I grab my sword but he places a hand on my wrist, smiling.

"I had my suspicions. Descole… how long have you know that we are brothers?"

"Raymond pointed it out first." I growl. "But I saw it afterwards."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I'm not like you!" I take a step back, angry at Layton. Or at Raymond. Or perhaps even at myself. This is the first time that something has been completely out of my control, and it's definitely NOT good feeling.

"I can see that, but that doesn't chance the fact that we're family."

"We're not family! I don't HAVE a family! The only family-like person I had just fell off a cliff because I couldn't decide between you or him!"

"Descole…"

"Get out!" I point to the door and Layton does as I asked, nodding to me once before he closes the door. I rush to the window and watch him leave. For some reason I feel that I've missed out on a huge opportunity… One that will never present itself again. Perhaps the reason I've been so afraid to tell Layton who I am is because I'm afraid that I'll push him away like I seem to do with everyone else. But really, that's what I just did. And that's what I need to fix.

"Wait! Hershel!" Before I know it, I fling open the door and run outside, leaving behind my hat, boa, cape, and mask.

"Yes?"

"What I said before was true. I don't have a family. But… maybe I want one. Are you willing to give it a try?"

"Of course…Jean." I smile and we walk off, talking about our favorite childhood memories. And usually I don't believe in ghosts, but I'm almost positive that as we pass the graveyard, two spirits, one of a butler turned best friend and one of a young woman with orange hair, are watching us and smiling.

-End-


End file.
